


Letters to Levi

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, i just wanted to write something like this, more pairings and characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little notes and letters to Survey corps' favourite grumpy pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Levi-san,

I am so sorry for spilling my soup on you just now. Please accept my apology! I would do anything for you to forgive me! I even cleaned, washed and dried your cravat. Please don't kill me!

Apologetically,

Eren

P.S. I think you look good with or without your cravat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

To: Midget

Don't you dare do anything to Eren. I will personally see to your end if you do.

 

Seriously,

Mikasa


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Levi-san,

Please ignore whatever Mikasa wrote to you! I sincerely apologize for whatever she wrote! She wouldn't let me read it and refuses to tell me the contents but i can guess it's not something pleasant. Please do not take her words seriously! I am so sorry!

 

Still apologetically,

Eren

P.S. I think Levi-san will look really good with a bow tie too! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Levi!

I see the trend now is to give you these tiny notes huh! (pfft tiny) I shall write one myself too! Did you know that according to research, if one finds out about something when the person involved is not in view, the anger of one is significantly less than when they are in view? If you still haven't figured out, this is my way of letting you know that I was the one who dropped your laundry in the pond. I swear it was an accident and not an impulsive experiment conducted to see if smaller clothing has a different buoyancy than regular ones!

Love,

Hanji 

P.S They are the same.

P.P.S Don't worry, I got Eren to wash your clothes for you! Where do you think the regular clothing came from? ^^ 

P.P.P.S I agree with Eren, you should try wearing a bow tie. It'll make you look adorable!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys have ideas for these chapters I would appreciate some suggestions ^^

Dear Levi,

I hope you aren't mad at me for assigning you to Hanji's squad to oversee their assignment. I mean honestly it's not safe for her members if she's left unsupervised. I trust that you will ensure nothing too extreme happens during their annual spring cleaning. Let's not have last year's tragedy happen again... I swear our manpower is low enough without Hanji traumatizing any more recruits with the things she hides inside her office. I'll leave the safety of our recruits in your hands Levi.

 

Sincerely,

Erwin

P.S Try not to kill her while you're there. The medic department has it tough enough with the ones you send there during sparring and training.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Levi-san,

Are you feeling okay?I hope you are sleeping well. I made some soup for you and I hope it will make you feel better! Hanji-san is very sorry for what happened. The last time i saw her walking out of you room she was trembling with tears in her eyes. She sounded like she was trying to hold back her voice. Please don't stay mad at her Levi-san. Please get well soon!

 

Take care,

Eren

P.S. Hanji-san is overseeing our activities now and I am a bit unsure if what she's making us do is legal. Please come back soon Levi-san!


	7. Chapter 7

To: Midget

How dare you get Eren to cook for you. Even I have never tried Eren's cooking. I really don't hope for your recovery...but Eren and the others seem to be suffering more, if that's possible, without you here. More like Hanji-san is making life difficult for them. Either die or just come back already.

 

Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just clarify, Mikasa is being a tsun tsun here and she doesn't really wish for Levi to die!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Captain Levi,

I hope you are getting better from your cold. The squad really wishes you a speedy recovery. Hanji-san is making us do many different things from our usual training schedule. None of us seem to be able to cope with her arrangements. Please get well soon and return.

 

Respectfully Yours,

Armin

P.S. Is it legal for us to use recruits for Hanji-san's experiment without their permission? She is making us slip pills and capsules into other squads' food and making us observe their behavior and changes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Levi,

I am terribly sorry for your cold. It is definitely partly my fault for assigning you to supervise Hanji during their squad's cleaning. I thought she wouldn't dare to try anything with you there. I never expected you to get drenched in the process. Hanji is seriously reflecting on what she has done. Please do not hold it against her. I also see that she went to visit you while you are recuperating. From how she was laughing while she left your room I'd guess that things are alright between you two now. I hope you get well soon. 

 

Sincerely,

Erwin

P.S. Hope you like the flowers. Eren picked them and requested I take them to you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all agree that Levi has it tough with someone like Hanji around XD


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Levi-san, 

Would you happen to know what is something you can catch but not throw? Hanji-san gave us a bunch of riddles and she said that you were a clue for this one. Please do give me a hint! 

 

Warmest Regards,

Eren

P.S. I made today's tea a little stronger because you looked tired. Please don't overwork yourself since you just recovered!


	11. Chapter 11

LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!

Guess what's tall when young but short when old? NOT YOU! Hahaha Do you get it? Do you? I am such a genius :D If you get the right answer I'll give you a prize!

 

Love,

Hanji 

P.S I'm not giving you a clue because you're a meanie for throwing away my experiment on fungus growth!


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Captain Levi,

This is Bertolt Hoover of the Survey Corps, graduate of the 104th trainee squad. I am sorry for the sudden question but do you happen to know if someone has taken my socks? For the past few days my socks has been missing from the laundry and none of the other members have any idea what happened to them. I was advised to approach you as you usually oversee the cleaning processes. I am sorry if this was rude. Thank You very much for all your hard work. 

 

Gratefully,

Bertolt Hoover

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you able to figure out what happened to Bert's socks? Hint: it was mentioned in a previous chapter although not specifically.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Levi-san,

Are you getting enough rest? I happen to see you in the office doing paperwork at around 4 A.M. Please try not to overwork yourself. I heard from Hanji-san that you often have trouble falling asleep. I got you some scented candles that Armin recommends will help you relax. He also told me that I shouldn't make strong tea as it makes falling asleep more difficult. I am so sorry for not knowing that. I will take more caution from now onwards. I hope you will be able to get a nice long rest!

 

Warm Regards,

Eren

P.S. Please let me know if I am able to be of any help. I would like to decrease the workload for Levi-san!

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Captain Levi,

This is just a note of appreciation for all that you've done for the Survey Corps' and for all of us. We are thankful for your guidance and hope to continue be in you care. Thank you for all your hard work!

 

With Gratitude,

Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krista is such a sweetie (^///^)


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Captain Levi,

I was told by the head chef to inform you that food supplies has been missing for the past week. They suspect that the pantry is being raided by one of the recruits at night. If it is not too much trouble, please look into it. Thank you very much.

 

Cordially,

Jean Kirstein


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Captain Levi,

Our squad has been facing some weird situations lately. Every night, when we turn in for the day, one of the beds from our sleeping quarters would be missing. This has been consistently happening for the past 4 days. The owner of the bed differs every time so far but it only happens to our room. Your help would be tremendous if you are able to spare the time. 

 

With Sincere Thanks,

Reiner Braun (Room 6)

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Levi-san,

Thank you so much for helping us solve our missing bed situation. I didn't tell you that i was one of the victims because I thought that I'd be troubling you. It was definitely not because I thought you would not be able to solve our problem! You seemed really busy. I am very sorry if catching the two pranksters caused you to lose your rest time. Please do turn in early if possible. I would also gladly do any task you assign me in hopes of decreasing your workload. Once again, thank you so much Levi-san!

 

With Appreciation,

Eren

P.S. Please do not punish them too harshly. They were just trying to be playful.

P.P.S. I saw that you have used some of the candles. Are they effective? Please tell me if you run out so I can get you more!

P.P.P.S. Hanji-san made me write this many postscripts. Please don't find me annoying!


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Levi-san,

There seems to have been a misunderstanding! I would like to clarify that I was not forced to write all those previous letters to you! I wrote them willingly and sincerely! The only thing i was forced to do was write all the post-postscripts and post-post-postscripts! I didn't want to write that many postscripts but the things i wrote were all genuine. Please don't think that my letters were ~~not written from the bottom of my hea~~ insincere!

 

Very Very Sincerely,

Eren


	19. Chapter 19

Yo Levi!

You seem to be enjoying your time with a certain someone in the office huh? Sure sure, you two were just 'doing paperwork' and 're-arranging files'. If you hear rumors about you two going around, just know it's your fault for your lousy excuses! 

 

Lots of Love,

Hanji

P.S. Not that you need any more from me. 

P.P.S. Scratch the If, Imma go spread it right now.

P.P.S. Now people will know he's off-limits

P.P.P.S You're welcome ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Levi,

I've heard some stories regarding your little 'adventures' with a certain member of your squad. Considering the source(Hanji) the authenticity of these rumors is highly doubtful but as your commander it is my duty to remind you that indecency in the office is not advised. But as your friend, I'd tell you this, just be aware of TPO to prevent any unfortunate intrusions. 

 

Sincerely(as your Commander) but With Love(as your friend),

Erwin

P.S. I think you two look good together. :)


	21. Chapter 21

To: Midget

Try anything funny with Eren and I will end you. Titans will not be the only thing my blades are slicing if anything happens to him.

 

Menacingly,

Mikasa


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Captain Levi,

It has come to my attention that Eren always disappears during mealtimes recently. Mikasa and I have tried to get him to eat his meals frequently but has been unsuccessful. He seems to always wander off somewhere.We have seen him walking towards the forest near the training grounds but were not able to find him until he came back. Although he seems to be doing fine, we are concerned for his well-being and are afraid that his health may be affected by his irregular intake of food. It would be a great help if Captain is able to get Eren to stop skipping his meals. Thank you very much.

 

Sincerely,

Armin

P.S. Eren listens to Captain's orders really well so I thought it would be the fastest way to get him to eat. I apologize if this was rude and for troubling you. 


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Levi-san, 

Sorry if I haven't been writing to you as much. ~~Not that you are taking notice of my letters. I don't mean you don't care. I mean... I don't know what I mean.~~ Please ignore my ramblings. I hope you liked the flower infused tea I made for you today. I have been reading up on plants and flowers and the tea is caffeine free! I hope Levi-san can get a good night's sleep and rest properly. 

Best Regards, 

Eren

P.S. Please ignore Armin's and Mikasa's letters to you. I apologize for their meddling and rudeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI the tea was Chrysanthemum and the yellow flower means Majestic and imperial :)


End file.
